


Miss You

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Fluff, Gen, Initial Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, a bit of angst, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: The Survey Corps can get a bit lonely some days. Luckily, Jean has his friend to keep him company.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 20





	Miss You

“How are you liking the Corps?”

“Oh you know, kind of stressful. Everyone is always so crazed about everything. Sometimes I think we should really petition for a day of relaxation. No worrying over Eren, no going out on insane field trips. Nothing. Just sleep.”

Marco laughed, looking over at Jean, “Yeah that would be fun, wouldn’t it?”

The two boys were sitting in an open field, facing each other in a comfortable silence. Marco was perched on a small stone with soft scratch marks on one side. Jean was sitting opposite with his legs outstretched. He laid back, smiling slowly. He rarely smiled, but when Marco was around, he couldn’t help it: the other’s positivity was contagious.

“Have you seen your mom recently?” The freckled boy asked. Jean groaned, rolling over to hide his face.

“Augh. No. I don’t want to deal with her.”

“She’s your mother, Jean. She loves you!”

“A little too much!”

Marco giggled, shaking his head. “Go see her, okay? For me?”

Jean sighed and nodded reluctantly, finally giving in. “Alright, alright.” He murmured.

Staring back up at the sky, he let out a breath, watching the fluffy clouds. Things were so peaceful now. Just him and his best friend. It made him almost forget the reality around him. Closing his eyes, he heard movement, cracking open an eyelid and seeing Marco settle in next to him on the grass.

“I miss you sometimes, you know?”

Jean paused. “What? What do you mean?”

Marco shrugged. “Things have been so hectic that we rarely get to talk.”

Sitting up, Jean looked over at him, huffing out a breath. “Yeah, I know. We should be able to more often now though. We are staying in the castle for about a week, so we will see each other.”

The other boy gave a soft smile, his eyes lighting up, but not like they had mere minutes ago. “Promise?”

“Yeah of course-” His speech was cut off by a harsh yell in the direction of the gates. He looked over, the sound drawing his attention for a brief second.

“Kirstein! Get back in here!”

Jean glanced back at Marco, panic setting in as his friend began to stand. The boy scrambled to his feet after Marco, taking a breath.

“No, wait, Marco!”

Marco turned, putting on a sad smile as he looked at Jean. He was fading. Fast, And Jean was not prepared to say goodbye again.

“Please, Marco!”

“I miss you, Jean.” His voice was airy, like it floated sullenly in the breeze.

Jean felt hot tears run down his cheeks, rushing to reach for his friend but there was nothing to hold on to, stumbling and falling to his knees as he broke down, staring at the small stone that he had carved into and laid in Marco’s remembrance.

“I miss you too.”


End file.
